i_might_be_a_fake_cultivatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Dao Exchange Conference of the Four Powers
The Dao Exchange Conference is a conference jointly held by four powerful forces of the Tai Chu Continent—Heavenly Court of the Nine States, Buddhist Kingdom of the Western Paradise, Garden of Eden of the Holy Paradise, and Hall of Creation of the Creation Realm. This conference is held once every five years and is participated in by the younger generation of these four powers. Here, the younger generations can show off their skills and powers. The trials they have to partake in also come in all types of styles and varieties… Configuration and Rules The competition was divided into segments of Spells, Dao, Intent, Life, and Seize, thus comprising a total of five events. Each event was worth a different number of points and the team with the most amount of points would not only receive a fabulous prize but more importantly, there was a lot of glory up for grabs. Segments Spells Using a magic treasure (Stone Plate) that can determine the level of a spell technique used by a cultivator dividing it into four levels: Sky, Earth, Black and Yellow. The representatives on each side must use their spell techniques on the stone plate, with the initial stage of the Yellow level as one point, until the final stage of the Sky level as twelve points ... Results Dao “On the path of Dao, everyone is equal. Everyone present has their own Dao which they strive to protect and abide by.” “The path to seeking Dao is a long and arduous one. To a certain extent, one’s mental fortitude toward their Dao determines how far they will go. So the Dao segment will primarily be a competition of Dao Hearts!” Through the passage to the Starry Maze, the representatives from all four powers can enter through here to reach the mystic realm known as the Starry Maze. The Starry Maze is also known as the path to your own heart, and every step you take will incur something that attempts to shake your Dao Heart. There are 99 steps in total, and each step you take will earn you 0.1 of a point. Results *Individual result was not reported Intent The third segment was a competition of intent. This was referring to the true intent that one had attained. There were countless types of true intent in this world, and each of them reflected the level of depth to which a Dao-seeker grasped their own domain. Through the crystal of the realm of intention, the representatives will inject their true intention into the interior, and their consciousness will appear inside the crystal. There are ten mechanical dolls inside the crystal that you will need to fight with your real intention. The mechanical dolls will appear sequentially after you defeat your predecessor. You will be rewarded with one point for each mechanical puppet you defeat. Your battles will be displayed on the crystal, and even if your consciousness is destroyed inside the crystal, it will have no impact on your physical body. Results Life The trial of life would be a test of how everyone could persevere in the face of perilous situations. Vanessa planted a seed of life in all representatives. The moment the seed shatters, you will be eliminated. During the course of the trial, contestants are not allowed to attack each other or will be immediately disqualified. There are ten perilous realms in this trial, you’ll be considered to have passed if you last ten minutes in each realm, for which you’ll receive one point. Results Partial result Seize The final segment is known as the battle for the holy grails. There are nine holy grails scattered throughout a place called the Zhong Long mountain ranges, among which five of them are iron, three of them are silver, and one of them is gold. The representatives must enter the Zhong Long mountain ranges to fight for the holy grails. An iron holy grail equates to one point, a silver holy grail equates to two points, and the gold holy grail equates to five points. During the course of the trial, combat between the representatives is permitted, but contestants will be eliminated as soon as their Defeat Judgement Seal is triggered. Results Final result Trivia * Because An Lin's team destroyed itself in the first segment, the Dao Exchange Conference was postponed until the afternoon.Chapter 193 * After An Lin made his move, all internal energy from the crystal of the realm of intention had been completely spent, and to rebuild the world and activate the crystal would cost the Lion King two hundred thousand spiritual stones out of his own pocket.Chapter 197 * Hong Dou was the first to be eliminated in the life segment, as he over-relied on his own abilities and committed the fundamental sin of those who are looking for Dao.Chapter 199 * Hong Dou and the other Hall of Creation representatives set up a trap, in the form of a high level Spirit tool, Pearl Pagoda and managed to trap the representatives of Heavenly Court and Garden of Eden inside, however they joined forces, with Augus protecting everyone with a prohibited technique and An Lin using the Nuclear Lightning Fist managed to destroy the Pearl Pagoda and break free.Chapter 205 * The ownership of the holy grail wasn’t determined based on who was in possession of the holy grail. Rather, it was determined based on which person touched the holy grail first. The first person to touch the holy grail would earn points for the force they belonged to.Chapter 210 * After helping the Queen, guardian of the gold holy grail, to defend herself and defeat the representatives of the other remaining powers, she gave An Lin the gold holy grail as a gift, thus awarding the five final points to Heavenly Court.Chapter 223 References Category:Events